This invention relates generally to mine roof stabilizers, and more particularly to mine roof stabilizers supplied under the registered trademark "SPLIT SET" by Ingersoll Rand Company.
After a Split Set.RTM. stabilizer is installed in the roof or wall of a mine, all that is visible is the flange end of the stabilizer having a ring member retaining a load bearing plate. There is no quick, practical and convenient method of visually identifying the length of the installed stabilizer. Customers require such information to be certain that the correct length has been installed, in accordance with their roof plan.
The length in inches is stamped inside each tube, but is not readily visible from ten feet away. Painting the flange ends to color code the length has been tried but shown to be ineffective; the paint flakes off under impact during installation, and can get covered over by rock dust.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present mine roof stabilizers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.